Kagome's Hidden Past
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Since she was very young, Kagome Higurashi had been living a double life. One filled with family and friends, the other filled with chaos and mystery and pain. Then a third life, one filled with time travel, demons and her beloved Inuyasha, came to be whe
1. Chapter 1

"Head for the rooftop," "Right, now...the one with the firey hair?" "Thats right, get him." "Got it. I'll inform you when I'm done." "Roger, over and out...be careful." "Arent I always."

The radio was silenced and a young girl, barely 9 lept from a rooftop, landing on the targeted roof. She landed perfectly and gracefully.

"Hm...ah." She spotted an entrance into the building. It was a slightly open window. She quietly slipped through and stealthly opened the bedroom door to her target's living room, where he was laying on his couch watching t.v.

" In the news tonight, another murder victim, was found in a local playground. This is believed to be the same work as the other murders within the last 7 months." The girl sighed, then became alert as her victim sat up and stretched.

"Hmph, stupid bitch! I know its a woman! Just by the way the scenes were...huh!" The man whipped around to his bedroom, where, the girl had purposly made a loud noise. She waited for her prey, a katana in her hand.

"Who's in my house! Get out!" "No answers "Come on! I know your there! Come out n...oh..." The man stopped when he saw a young, pretty girl sitting on his bed. "Huh!" "Hi, there mister." "Hello, why're you here little girl?" "The girl smiled and started crawling towards the man.

"Hey, mister?" "Ye...yeah?" "I'm hot, can you help me out of my dress?" "Ah...shouldn't you be at home?" "Don't have one, don't have a mommy or daddy, no family or friends..." She began to cry. "I...I have no one..." The man sat beside the young girl.

"Aww, its alright, you needn't cry." "Hm?" "You may stay here the night, if you'd like." "Oh! Really!" Thank you! Thank you!" "You're welcome." The man unzipped the girl's dress and handed her a t-shirt.

Late that night, while the man slept on the couch and the girl lay in his bed, she sat up and took her katana in her hand and went out to where the man lay asleep.

"Hm," She cautiously crawled on top of the man, who woke as soon as he felt the girl's body on his. "WHOA! What are you..." "I had a bad, bad, dream," "Oh..." "Want to make me happy?" "How?" "Well, lets play house. I'm the girlfriend and your the boyfriend." "Okay...HEY!" The man grabbed the girl's hands, that had been trying to undo his pants. "Hm?" "What are you doing!" "Playing house." "Fill me in as to how **you** play house." "The boyfriend gets the girlfreind all naked, kisses her, touches her everywhere, then they get under covers naked together. Next the girlfriends screams and movemet is seen under the covers, and then 9 months later they have a baby." "..." "So, boyfriend, lets play hoiuse." The girl took the man's hand and brought it up under her skirt. She smiled "Thats right, just like this." The man, not knowing what to do, tried to jerk his hand free. As he didsp, a finger slipped and went inside the little girl. "SHIT! I'm sorry! I didn't..." He stopped his sentance when he saw the katana in the girl's hand.

"Wh...where'd you get that sword..." "I've always had it, when we werre in your bedroom, while you were touching me...hm, you look scared. Oh, I get it, you know who I am right?" The girl smirked as she asked the question.

"I know who you are...Alan." "H...how...why?" "Why? Simple, your a demon, how? Well, thats for me to know only. Now, say good-bye Alan."

With a quick slash, the man fell to the floor. Blood poured from his severed head. Tha girl took out the radio. "It's done." "Good. Head back now." "Will do." She wipped the blood from her sword with the man's t-shirt, then lept out the window and headed towards her destination.

"Welcome back, my dear." "Tasuka," "I'm glad you're safe child." "Hm...oh..." "Now, how about you and I play house?" "Ah...house?" "Mhm, I'll be the boyfriend and you'll be my grilfriend, alright?" The girl backed away, only to be yanked and thrown onto a large bed.

"Stop...stop...STOP!!" Sceamed a young woman, who sprung right up in her sleeping bag, breathing very heavily, sweat dripping from her face.

"Oh god..." She burried her face in her hand as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Why, why...why! Why an I having these dreams still! I'm over what happended! Why can't I get rid of them!" "Get rid of what?" "Hm?" The woman looked up into the face of a young man.

"Are you alright?" "Hm?" "You were tossing and turning." "Oh..." "I left you alone, during that, cause I thought it was just a dream thing, then you started shouting 'stop'. It was when you screamed 'Stop' that I took major...hm?" The woman wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kagome...you're not alright, are you?" The woman backed up. "Sorry..." "Its alright...are you alright/" "Yes, I'm fine...really..." "Hm...okay. You gonna be alright the ret of the night?" She couldn't answer and the man sighed, blushed and slid into the sleeping bag with her.

"Inuyasha..." He pulled her down so that her head lay on his chest. "Just drop it and sleep." The woman smiled and kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Thanks." "Yeah, yeah, sleep." The woman nodded and closed ehr eyes and smiled when the man wrapped his aem around her waist "Sleep well."

"Mr Myon," "Yes?" "We've located Dark Angel sir." "Good, send her a message that she is to report here immediatly." "Yes, sir."

"You'll soon be all mine, my little Angel...all mine..." "Tasuka?" "Ah, Nili, what is it?" "I have that file you asked for sir." A woman handed a man a red file folder. He browsed through and gave a wicked smile and laugh. "Angel, you will never be able to get away from me now, never!! A hahahahaha!" He slammed the folder onto his desk and touched his cheek, where there was a scar.

"You left this for me, when you ran away the last time, and my dear, I will have you, all of you. Forever." He cackled again then looked out the window.

Nili, tell tracker to go bird hunting at Tokyo tower." "Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

"What! You want to go home ! Now! Why!" Inuyasha had woken up to find Kagome packing her backpack. She'd told him, that she was going back to her era. When asked she gave no reason.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" "Why! Tell me why first!" Kagome sighed. "I...I wish I could, but I can't." "Why?" "Its...complicated to explain. I'm sorry..." "Ha, fine! I'm coming too! Got it!" "Wha...but...argh! Fine, but while I'm out you stay at home, got it!" "No." "Ha, this is not going to go well.

"Mom! Mom! We're home!" "Hello dears, oh! A Mr. Myon sent you this." Kagome took the letter and hurried up to her room, leaving a puzzled Inuyasha and mother in the living room.

Once in her room, she opened the letter.

Dear Dark Angel,

This letter is to inform you, that you are to report to the office of Tasuka Myon, Wednesday of this month, of this week, at 12:00pm.

Please be on time and make sure you are alone. Please be prepared for your appointment to possibly take longer then your previous ones.

Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,

Nili Chlo

Nili Chlo

Kagome set the letter on her desk and sighed "Tasuka..." She shook her head as she noticed a picture of her beloved Inuyasha. "I can't let you know...I'm sorry..." "Sorry for what?" "Oh! You startled me! Inuyasha." "Why were you saying 'sorry'?" "Oh! No main reason, my plant died and so I said I was sorry for letting it die." "Oh...you're weird." "Thanks! My father told me that everything, including plants deserve respect even if they die, so I said sorry for letting it die." "Oh, I see...who is your father? I don't think I've ever met him." Kagome nodded, "You have, but...a while back." "Hm? I don't remember meeting him," "Really? Huh, I could have sworn I introduced you two..." "Nah, you didn't, but thats okay." Kagome was in awe as Inuyasha left the room.

She sat down on her bed and looked at another photo of Inuyasha. In it, he had a scowl on his face and looked ticked off.

"Hm...why is he acting like this..." "Not that I don't like it, I love it, but...it's just not him." Kagome sighed, then giggled.

"Whats so funny?" "Hm? Oh, I was just thinking about how you used to always scowl, even when it was a happy moment." "Hm? I didn't always scowl!" "Ye...true you didn't always, but most of the time you did." "Alright, so how did we get on this topic?" "Inuyasha..." "Yeah?" Kagome took a deep breath." "Okay, I know we've discussed this before and left it alone, but..." "But what?" "I want to know...do you...love me?" Kagome quickly turned away.

"Kagome?" "I'm sorry...I agreed not to ask that...I..." "Yes." "Huh?" Inuyasha turned her to face him and smiled at her. "Inuyasha?" "I love you." Kagome was stunned and just stared for a moment.

"Kagome?" "Huh?" "Didn't you hear me? I love you." A bright smile crossed Kagome's lips and she could feel her heart beating so fast when she was pulled into a sweet, sexy kiss.

Kagome felt her beloved's strong arms wrap around her. She smiled as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Both knew what each other wanted and Inuyasha was making it very possible for both to get what they wanted.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned as one hand slid under she shirt and squeezed her nipples as he kissed her neck. His other hand, slipped up her skirt and tickled her lower half.

Kagome gripped his shoulders as a digit slid inside her. She could hardly believe that her greatest dream was finally coming true. Her heart beat in time with is fingers as he thrust the clawed finger deeper inside.

"Ah aha!" Kagome took hold of Inuyasha's hair that hung at the sides of his face. This action let the young man know that the woman he loved was ready for more. So he removed his finger and slid Kagome's skirt and panties off her legs with his fangs, making sure to gently brush his lips over the smooth, tanned skin. He noticed her tan lines as his hand returned to find Kagome's nub.

Kagome moaned softly as Inuyasha's fingers played with her nub. Each time he applied pressure, Kagome's body would wiggle. Inuyasha loved when she did that, cause the wiggling made her large, luscious breasts jiggle.

He pulled Kagome closer and lifted her shirt over her head. He traced a loving path down between the two mountains of flesh with his tongue, while his hands unclasped the 'fabric contraption' as he put it and slid it off the girl's shoulders, letting it fall to sit on top of the earlier discarded panties and skirt.

Kagome took hold of one of the man's soft and cute doggy ears and gently squeezed as the man kissed his way from her breasts all the way down.

When he reached his targeted destination, Inuyasha flicked the nub with his tongue, causing wiggling and a bit louder moans from Kagome's body. He smirked and began licking and sucking on her wet lips.

"Ah ha! Ah!" Kagome cried out in moans as her truly beloved, lapped up every drop of juice that spilt from her. She could feel his tongue acting like a dick and moving in and out of her.

"I...Inuyasha...please...don't make me wait anymore...please...I...I need you...now...aha." She panted as Inuyasha came face to face with he, smiling. "Okay." He said and kissed her lips and with a few tugs, his red pants fell beside the bra, panties, skirt and shirt.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and kissed her softly. "Kagome...are you sure?" "Hm?" "I mean...you know what I am...there'd be tones of critisizim...and discrimination...are you ready for something like that?" Kagome noticed that his tone had become serious. She smiled and wrapped her ams around his neck. "Of course I am. I love you Inuyasha, I love all of you." She said simple and saw a flicker of pure happiness flash within his beautiful, golden eyes. He kissed her and gently entered the normally forbidden domain.

"Oh! God! Ah ha!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha quickened his thrusting pace. suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and looked Kagome right in the eyes, a questioning look in his own eyes.

"Who." "Who what?" "Who took you!" He asked, the look of pain and anger flamming in his golden eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh, god! Inuyasha...I..." "You never let on that you weren't a virgin!" "I...I'm so..." "When? Who? Why?" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha laid his head upon her chest. She stroked his silvery-white head.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha...it...it wasn't my choice...Aha!" "So someone...forced you!" He sprang up quickly causing a huge scream to errupt from Kagome, fore he'd been so distracted, he'd forgotten that he was still inside her and when he'd shot up, he'd thrusted very hard into her.

"Sorry..." Kagome smiled, and gazed at him with loving eyes. "Don't worry, its alright...I loved it."

Inuyasha pulled out and laid beside her, his head still using her breasts as pillows.

"It happened back when I was 9." "9!" "Mhm...I had no control over it." "Kags..." "I tried to make him stop...but he was older and far more stronger at that time, so I had to give in." "You tell anyone?" Kagome nodded "I told my dad...then he was killed three days later." "Kagome, I'm sorry...I had no...wait a sec!" "Hm?" "You said I've met your dad, but how if he was killed before we met?" Kagome swallowed "Inuyasha theres ...ah...something you need to know about me..." "Whats that?" Kagome took a deep breath.

"I'm a quarter demon." "What!" "My mom as you know is fully human, but my father...he was a hanyou." "You...your dad...a hanyou..." "Mhm...maybe thats a reason I love you so much," "Hm...who was he?" "Inuyasha...look at me." "Huh?" "Who do I remind you of? If I was a guy...who would I look like?" "Ah...?" "Other then the fact that my eyes aren't violet, like his, who am I, if I was a guy?" "You've still lost me." Kagome took another deep breath and sighed.

"Inuyasha, who is the one man in the entire universe that you hate?" "The one and only person?" "Yes." "Well, Naraku of course, you know that silly...oh...OH!" Kagome nodded "Yeah..." "No...No...NO! That...that cannot be possible!" Kagome cringed at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. "Kagome...Kagome please! Say it isn't true!" "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but yes, Naraku is...was my father."


End file.
